


S     I     N

by Marcellebelle



Series: life is like a washing machine [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is YOU, Chara is crazy, Clever Sans, Death, Gen, Genocide, Mental Instability, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Poor Sans, Poor little Frisk, Psychopath, SOULless Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route (probably), Undertale Genocide Route, sans does some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcellebelle/pseuds/Marcellebelle
Summary: You win.Finally.





	S     I     N

You’re covered in dust.  _ Again. _

You’re being judged.  _ Again. _

Only this time-

Silence. 

Huh.

“Not gonna play with me, Sansy?”

No response.

You tap your foot on the ground impatiently. “Sa-aans!” You whine. “I want to  _ play.” _

Nothing but a vacant stare.

“Well…” You suck a breath in through your teeth. “This is awkward.” You hold out your hand, as a gesture of goodwill. You know, to break the ice. “I thought you were my friend.”

His blank expression shifts to one of disgust.  _ Finally.  _ “as if I’d ever be friends with you.” He spits on the marble floor in front of you. “i shoulda killed you the moment you stepped outside the ruins.”

You laugh delightedly- how is it that you always seem to get your way? “But you’ll never risk it huh? Maybe it won’t be me next time around? Maybe you’ll get your  _ happy ending. _ ” You take a step forward, and revel in the momentary fear in his eyes. “You know Sans, for a guy with just one HP, you sure have a lot of  _ HOPE. _ ” 

_ “fuck you!”  _ He snarls. “you don’t know the  _ first fucking thing about me.” _

“Oh, but I do!” You sing. “Every time Frisk wins our little tug of war I can see it. They really believe they can save you all, you know. I suppose their enthusiasm is infectious? Well, whatever, Sans, it’s clearly rubbed off on you. ‘Course,  _ I know  _ I can just reset it all again, and then we get to play! Don’t you like playing with me Sans?” You smile at him again- oh, you just  _ LOVE  _ this part. “Do you want me to tell you a secret, Sansy?”

You can see curiosity flicker across his face just for a second, before the stone cold fury slides back into place. It’s not the first time you’ve gone off-script. It won’t be the last either. 

“you can take your secret, and shove it up your-”

You let out a shrill squeal, effectively cutting him off. “Oh, but Sans, this one’s a real  _ zinger!”  _ You giggle, “Oh it’s just too good. Oh gosh, I have to tell you!”

He stares at you, his face cold and blank.

“I did all this for you, Sans.” You don’t miss the slight widening of his eye sockets, and you snigger. “Oh it’s not like  _ that _ , you silly goose!” You have to calm yourself down before you continue. You can’t tell a story through gasps and giggles. “You’re the most fun, you know? The only real challenge left. I’ve beaten everyone else. Well, actually, I’ve beaten you too, lots of times, actually, but see, I’ve been trying to do a no-hit run, Sans. And look at me!” You spin in a perfect circle. “Not a scratch! And boy, did it take me a lot of tries to get past Undyne like this! She’s one hell of a lady.. well… she was.”

Sans takes a threatening half-step towards you, but you waggle your finger at him.

“Ah, ah, ah! Not finished. Anyway, you know who that leaves, Sans?” You’re on a roll now. “You, Sans! I’ve been trying for so long now. So many resets, all because of you.” You wave your hand. “Oh, some of them don’t count- sometimes little Frisk is just  _ too  _ determined. I don’t always get control- but then you know that anyway, huh?” You grin. “Your  _ best friend _ is watching right now. Anything to say to them?”

“been missin’ you, kid.” Sans’ voice is weary. That’s your fault. “we’re kinda due an appearance soon, ya know? give it a go next time around.”

“Hah!” You laugh. “As if  _ that’s  _ going to do anything.”

“you’d be surprised.” 

You scowl briefly. As if this guy knows what he’s talking about _. _

“Well.” You continue, your voice edging on bitter now. “How does it feel? To know you’re the reason I’m still going? Still resetting. Every time I kill Papyrus? That’s on you. I won’t stop.” You smirk briefly at the devastated look on his face. “Until I get a perfect score- until I kill you with full HP, without getting a single  _ scratch.  _ I won’t stop, you hear me? I’ll go again, and again, and again, until. I.  _ win.” _

Your chest is heaving- and Sans is staring at you, contemplatively. “until you kill me, huh?” There’s an edge to his tone that wasn’t there before. 

“Yes.” You reply, no inflection in your voice. There doesn’t need to be.

“and once you kill me, that’s it? no more resets?”

“Yes.”

“well.” He shakes his head dismissively. “can’t let ya do that, buddy.”

You rub your hands gleefully. This is it. This is the  _ game. _ And you’re about to  _ win.  _

“Bring it on!” You crow. “Ready to play, Sansy? Maybe this’ll be the time I finally do it huh?” You giggle again. You love this game. 

“oh I’m ready.” He looks you dead in the eye. 

_ You feel the weight of your sins crawling on your back. _

“only thing is, kid.” Magic fills the room, lines of blasters circle you. You tremble with anticipation, dancing on your toes.

“i can’t let you win.”

And the attacks twist, pointing at-

Wait, what?

“No!” You shriek, frantically catching his gaze. “No! You’ll  _ ruin it- _ ”

This time it’s Sans who laughs. His eyes are on fire, spitting yellow and blue, and another colour- red…

Determination.

“well… I’ll be seeing you kid,” he hesitates. “actually, I really hope I don’t see you. ever. you should go burn in hell. it’s where you belong. and stay the fuck away from frisk next time, would you? i need a fucking  _ break. _ ”

“N-” You start, but you’re thrown backwards.

Scorching blue light almost blinds you, and you clamp your hands over your eyes in pain. Your skin blisters hot and bubbly, and you let out a screech of agony.

It’s over in a second.

You uncurl slowly from where you landed. This is normally just the beginning, and yet-

And yet.

A pile of dust sits innocently in the centre of the long hallway. 

You groan.  _ So close. _

The door at the end of the room is open. You could count this one. No hits, right? Well, kind of- surface burns from the gaster blasters are inevitable. It’s the radiation- they barely knock HP off anyway, just hurt like  _ hell.  _ All the same- Sans is dead, and you’re not hurt-

It doesn’t really  _ count _ though, does it? The satisfaction of winning isn’t there. You just feel empty. You don’t like feeling empty-

Stupid Sans. Stupid, clever, Sans. Trying to SAVE everyone. Well  _ good luck _ with that. 

“I should just do it.” You mutter. “I should just end it here. Trying to manipulate me, that  _ idiot. _ ”

Nobody responds. You don’t expect them to. They’re all dead.

“You hear me?” You yell. “I won’t reset anymore. You’re dead. You’ll stay dead. Hah! I got what I wanted!  _ Stupid skeleton. _ ”

If you could feel anything, maybe you’d cry. You’re not sure.

You look at the door again. You’ve been through this tens, hundreds, maybe even a thousand times. You know what’s down there. The flower kills your father before you can. You kill the flower. 

And the mirror.

It’s a strange prize- but one you feel you haven’t earned this time.

You take a shaky step forward, and then pause. “Blimey, Sans.” You huff, a small laugh forcing its way through your throat. “You keep this interesting.”

You close your eyes.  _ One more time. _

Reaching into the darkness.

RESET.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Thought I'd try something new... 
> 
> The first in the series, though I do want to write more
> 
> I'd love feedback and constructive criticism. :-)


End file.
